looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sahara Hare
Sahara Hare is a 1954 Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon short released in 1955 and directed by Friz Freleng. Plot summary This is another classic battle between Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam (Riff Raff Sam). Bugs pops up out from underground, thinking he has reached Miami Beach, when in reality he is in the Sahara Desert, presumably from not making "that left toin at Albukoike". He comes prepared with a beach chair, sunscreen, sunglasses, and even a bucket of carrots...on ice! Bugs thinks he has found a nice park when he stumbles upon a water hole and a palm tree. Meanwhile, Sam, riding on a camel, suddenly comes upon Bugs’ tracks and exclaims, "Great horny toads! A trespasser, gettin' footy-prints all over my desert!" The battle begins after Bugs asks Sam if he “is with the sideshow around here” and then proceeds to rip a piece of Sam’s turban off to dry himself. (When Bugs says his catch phrase "What's up, doc?", Sam vehemently states "I'm no ‘doc,’ ya flea-bitten varmint! I'm Riff Raff Sam, the riffiest riff that ever riffed the raff!") He chases after Bugs, who goes into a French Foreign Legion post. Sam tries many tricks to get Bugs, including the use of stilts, human sling-shots and even an Elephant. After driving Sam to near insanity, Bugs decides to pull one last trick. He builds a series of doors leading into the post but keeps nailing on new doors so Sam opens door after door until he reaches the TNT and gasoline waiting for him at the end. Bugs goes back to relax in the Sahara sand. ("I wonder if he's stubborn enough to open ALL those doors", Bugs comments while waiting for Sam to finish. After the immense explosion that causes him to quit chasing Bugs, the rabbit says, "Yep, he's stubborn enough!") At the very end, Daffy Duck makes a cameo appearance as he too thinks he is in Miami Beach after tunneling underground—complete with beach chair, sunscreen, and sunglasses. Bugs tries to tell Daffy it's not Miami Beach—but Daffy doesn't listen. "Eh, let him find out for himself," Bugs shrugs to the audience as the gag begins all over again. Availability *''Sahara Hare'' can be found on VHS in Yosemite Sam: The Good, the Bad, and the Ornery, and on DVD in the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4. Notes *This short is Freleng's version of Frigid Hare. It even has the same exact opening scene of Bugs throwing his beach stuff out of a hole and then running out of the hole in a bathing suit and shouting, "MIAMI BEACH AT LAST!" *This was the first Looney Tunes cartoon with a new version of The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down. *Clips from this cartoon would be recycled in Hare-Abian Nights and Devil's Feud Cake. Censorship *The two times Yosemite Sam hits his camel were cut when this cartoon was shown on ABC. Video thumb|300px|left External links * Category:1955 films Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Films directed by Friz Freleng Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Category:Shorts